1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding chairs that are used outside and often called folding, aluminum, lawn chairs. In particular, the present invention relates to such folding chairs that are provided with individually adjustable legs, so that the chair can be oriented with the seat being substantially level even when the chair is used on uneven ground.
2. State of the Art
Lawn chairs are very popular, and are often used by sportsmen when camping. Most often, the ground that the lawn chairs are to be used on is substantially level, or at least level areas can be found on which to situate the chair. However, when sportsmen use the chairs at camping sites or while hunting, the ground is generally uneven or slanted. Many times, a hunter would like to use a chair in the wilds while stalking an animal. The choice of a site is usually dictated by the animal being stalked rather than by whether the site is level or not. It would be highly advantageous for the outdoorsman to have a folding chair that has individually adjustable legs that can quickly and easily be set so that the chair can be positioned on uneven ground with the seat of the chair being substantially level.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,629, there is disclosed an adjustable chair that is used inside. It is not adapted to be used outside. The chair has adjustable legs that allow the chair to be elevated so that it can be utilized as a high chair for a youngster. Although the adjustable legs can be set at several heights, the adjustment mechanism is complex and certainly cannot be changed quickly or easily. The adjustment mechanism disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,629 is designed to be set and then used for some time before being set again. The adjustment mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,629 could not be used to quickly and easily adjust an outdoor chair to set on uneven ground. Clearly, it would be highly desirable to provide a folding lawn chair that has independent means for adjusting the length of each leg quickly and easily so that the chair can quickly be made suitable for sitting on unlevel ground.